1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for treating mastitis using cationic steroidal antimicrobial (CSA) compounds.
2. The Relevant Technology
The treatment and prevention of mastitis in dairy cows continues to be of primary importance to those engaged in the dairy farming industry. The combined costs of mastitis to the U.S. dairy farming industry have been estimated at over two billion dollars annually.
Mastitis is caused by infections of the mammary, or milk-producing, glands by a broad spectrum of pathogenic microorganisms. In particular, when the milk-producing glands and surrounding tissues in the udder become infected, the tissues become inflamed with cellular infiltrates and associated toxic substances. The cellular infiltrates and associated toxins, along with the infecting organisms themselves, can cause a dramatic reduction in the quality of milk produced by the animal. The infiltrates, toxins, and microorganisms can also affect the quantity of milk produced by the animal, possibly even resulting in the stoppage of production. Occasionally, the infection can spread systemically to other organ and tissue sites via the blood or lymphatic systems. The spreading infection can, in extreme cases, seriously debilitate or kill the infected animal.
Given the importance of the mastitis problem to dairy farmers, several methods have been proposed to combat this problem. One method frequently used to combat the problem has been to separate out the infected animals from the herd, and then to treat the infected animals with antibiotics. Antibiotics can be administered either directly (via an injection) or indirectly (via feed). However, the secondary problem of antibiotic residues in the treated animals and their milk products has come under increased scrutiny from federal and state regulatory agencies. Additionally, public outcry over the use of antibiotics and the presence of antibiotics residues in meat and milk products has severely limited the market for such products.
Thus there is a need to find an alternative to, and decrease the dependence on, antibiotics in managing udder health of lactating mammals such as dairy cows.